Izzie Stevens
Før Serien Vokste opp i en "trailer park", og som sekstenåring fødte hun en datter, som hun gir bort for adopsjon. Hun stilte også opp i et blad, som undertøy modell for Bethany Whisper, og hun brukte pengene til å betale studiene. I Serien Sesong 1 Izzie dukker opp i første episode, som ny turnuslege på Seattle Grace Hospital og der møter hun Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, George O'Malley and Alex Karev som også er nye turnusleger. De får Bailey som assistentlege. Hun og George flytter inn hos Meredith og blir bestevenner. Izzies kjæreste, hockeyspilleren Hank sliter med å akseptere hennes nye rolle som lege, og de slår opp. Izzie blir såret når Alex henger opp mange bilder av hun som undertøys modell. Uansett, de to blir senere venner og så kjærester. Sesong 2 Alex erfarer seksuell dysfunksjon med Izzie og er senere utro mot henne med sykepleieren Olivia Harper. Når Izzie finner dette ut, slår hun opp med han. De gjenforenes en kort periode etter en bobmetrussel på sykehuset. Men så blir Izzie forelsket i en kardiotorakal pasient, Denny Duquette, som trenger en hjertetransplantasjon. Og de blir sammen. Når Dennys tilstand blir verre, kutter hun LVAD ledningen sånn at han havner høyere opp på donorlisten. Selv om Denny får er nytt hjerte, dør han bare minutter senere av et hjerneslag. Sjefen spør etter Baileys turnusleger, Bailey ser dem, og de kommer gående. Izzie innrømmer at det var hun som kuttet LVAD ledningen, helt på egen hånd. Hun forteller ham at hun trodde hun var en kirurg, men det er hun ikke. Så hun slutter. thumb|250px|Izzie ligger ved siden av avdøde [[Denny Duquette|Denny|left]] Sesong 3 Izzie er den eneste mottakeren av Dennys testamente, og hun arver 8,700,000 dollar. Hun bruker pengene til å åpne en gratis klinikk ved sykehuset: the Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic. Izzie misliker Geroge sitt forhold og senere ekteskap med den ortopediske kirurgen Callie Torres. Hun og George drikker seg fulle og de har sex sammen, og de prøver å holde det hemmelig. George er den eneste personen som er klar over at Izzie har en datter, som hun fødte når hun var 16 år gammel, men som hun adopterer bort. Han støtter da Izzies datter Hannah, får diagnosen leukemi, og ankommer Seattle Grace Hospital i behov av en benmargs transplantasjon fra Izzie. Izzies følelser for George vokser, og hun avslører at hun er forelsket i ham. Sesong 4 Når Callie oppdager at George har vært utro, separeres de og senere skilles. George og Izzie starter et forhold, men oppdager at de ikke har noen kjemi. Og det blir slutt. Izzie støtter Alex når han oppdager at hans kjæreste har psykiske problemer, og overtaler han til og legge henne inn. Hun blir også ansvarlig for klinikkken når Miranda Bailey kutter ned på ansvaret sitt. Sesong 5 thumb|200px|Izzie hallusinerer om Denny Izzie og Alex blir sammen igjen, selv om Izzie blir beskymret når hun begynner og hallusinere om Denny. Hun oppdager at hun har hudkreft (stadie 4) som har spredd seg til leveren og hjernen hennes. Og overlevelses sjansen er på bare 5 %. Hun blir innlagt på sykehuset som pasient, og Derek Shepherd klarer og fjerne svulsten fra hjernen hennes. Izzie bruker tiden på sykehuset til å planlegge Meredith og Dereks bryllupt, men tilstanden hennes blir verre og Derek finner en ny svulst i hjernen hennes, så de gir sermoninen til Izzie og Alex. Og de gifter seg foran alle sine venner. (Se: Izzie og Alexs bryllup) Når de skal fjerne den andre svulsten fra Izzies hjerne, fører det til at hun mister korttidshukommelsen, hun får den imidlertid tilbake igjen kort tid etterpå, men hjertet hennes stopper. Den femte sesongen avslutter med at vennene hennes ignorerer gjennoplivnings skjemaet i et forsøk på å redde hennes. Og det vises en scene hvor Izzie er i heisen og møter George, som har vært i en ulykke og hjertet hans stopper også opp. Om de overlever må vi vente til sesong 6 for å finne ut. thumb|250px|Izzie som en pasient|left Sesong 6 Izzie overlever, noe George ikke gjør. Først vil ikke Alex fortelle Izzie at George er død, men når Callie bestemmer seg for at izzie skal bestemme om Geroge er donor, forteller han henne det. Izzie bestemmer seg for at han ville ha donert alt. Alex tar henne med til George og Izzie begynner å gråte. Når det er kommet til George O'Malleys begravelse går Izzie litt unna og hun begynner å le, Meredith, Alex og Cristina følger etter henne. Når Izzie blir frisk nok til å dra hjem så får hun og Alex nøklene til Dereks campingvogn. Men Alex klarer ikke å være den ektemannen Izzie trenger å hun konfronterer han til slutt. Han sier at hun døde i armene hans og han fikk ikke gjøre noe. Izzie ser på ham og gir ham et kyss. Når det er klart at Seattle Grace og Mercy West skal slå seg sammen så begynner Izzie å jobbe igjen, i frykt for å miste jobben. Hun blir med på en fem timer lang operasjon og Alex kommer med medisiner til henne. Han sier at hun må begynne og tenke på seg selv, og ta medisinene sine, og at han ikke kan være sykepleieren hennes. I episode 3 blander hun seg inn i en av Owens kreftssak og det får fatale konsekvenser som ender med at pasienten dør. Når SGH slår seg sammen med Mercy West blir det kamp mellom legene om paisentene og Izzie kjemper hardt. Hun gjør også en feil med en nyrepasient, Izzie skulle ordne dialysen til pasienten, men hun leste ikke godt nok på prøveresultatene, da hun var sint på Dr. Percy. Hun ga Sarah dialysevæske uten kalium når kaliumnivået hennes var 3,4 den morgenen. Det gjorde at hun sugde kaliumet ut av blodet på henne og stoppet hjertet hennes, hun overlevde bare så vidt. Etter dette blir hun innkalt til sjefen, han gir henne sparken. Han sier at Dr. Shepherd og Dr. Hunt begge er beskymret for hennes utholdenhet og stabilitet. Og han nevner at Dr. Karev også har sagt noe. Hun blir sjokkert når hun får sparken og får vite at Alex har sagt noe. Alex går for å skifte og finner en lapp i fra Izzie, Alex går inn til Merediths rom hvor Cristina også er og sier at Izzie har dratt fra meg. Izzie finner senere ut at Alex ikke var ansvarlig for at hun fikk sparken, og returnerer for å bli gjenforent med Alex, men Meredith informerer henne om at Alex går videre med livet sitt. Alex slår offisielt opp med Izzie; forteller henne at han elsker henne men at han fortjener bedre. Izzie pakker sakene sine og forteller Meredith at hun må forlate Seattle for å begynne på nytt. Trivia * Har tidligere jobbet som servitør og undertøys modell